borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help me figure this out!
I'm trying to transfer my levl 45 Lillith from my brothers PS3 to mine. I've copied the game-saves off of his onto my Flash drive and then back onto my PS3. When i load the character it loads and then says it won't load it because its from a different user name. Even adding an identicle user name to my ps3 doesn't help. Anyone know a solution? Thanks CrapStomper 19:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) That is an interesting problem. Where you under his User name when you where playing the Character? If so does the PS3 register User Names to specific consoles? If so, you may just have to strip equipment and start over under your own user name to avoid the problem. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reply Proven Mayhem. Yes I originally played this character on his PS3 under his User name. I'm thinking the PS3 does indeed register User Names to specific consoles. I read somewhere that Gearbox did this to prevent people from being able to automatically aquire trophies. However, I could honestly care less about trophies; I just want to be able to play my character from his console on my console. What exactly do you mean by "stip equipment"? I've also heard of people modifying save states with the program "Willow-Tree". Have you used this program? I don't intend to mod anything or anything "cheater-like" but was thinking maybe this program could help me re-format the save state under my user name on my PS3, which would then allow me to play my character. Anyone else have any input? CrapStomper 20:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Stomper I meant to say "Strip" equipment. It is kind of like muling. Leave a copy with your brother, join an online game with him and your new Siren and have him give you all your gear for the new Siren. With a couple Craw runs (or Promintary) you should get your levels back to use it if not your progress through the story line. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello, have you ever upgraded your PS3 HDD? If not you may not be aware of certain things about PS3 game save files and their properties. Conviniently, on PS3 save data is far easier, compared to 360(I think), all you do for PS3 is shove in your external HDD or some kind of USB and transfer data, most games on PS3 does this, however, there are, um... some odd ones that doesn't like it,one example is Killzone 2 it has file protection on it's save file, which stops you from copying the game file and any Killzone 2 related files. Most likely from your experience Borderlands save files have similar property, unfortunatly, you'd have to start new character or do what Proven Mayhem has mentioned. - Sleepy4ever 05:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC)